Frozen yogurt
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: The New Directions members - minus Rachel, plus Kurt - go for frozen yogurt with the vouchers they got after the assembly in BIOTA. Now two-shot, Kurt/ND friendship, not quite Rachel friendly. Chapter 2: Blaine is reprimanded by ND.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: It's my headcanon that, at the end of BIOTA, all ND members (excluding Rachel, though) went for the frozen yogurt together. And took Kurt along, because he could use a distraction from what was going on in his life at the time. So that's where this came from. There's Rachel bashing in here, so if you don't like that, _don't read_. Timeline wise: the signing of the forms Will gave them took place the day before the ending scene in the Lima Bean. Which, for this story, was on a Friday. Most of this story takes place on the evening after that. Sorry if those things seem a bit weird in the story. Rachel and Blaine probably hadn't made new plans, but knowing Rachel, she had it all planned out in her head anyway.  
>Oh, and everyone may be a little OOC. I'm sorry for that.<p>

(Why is there a character option for the Warblers here, but not for ND as a whole? Wouldn't that be very useful? (and I don't mean just in this case))

Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy the story, and please leave a review :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee _or its characters.

* * *

><p>After signing the forms Mr Schuester had given them, the New Directions students started discussing their weekend plans. Rachel told everyone who wanted to hear (and Finn – definitely Finn too) that she hoped to have another date that weekend, hopefully on Friday night, and that it was going to be <em>perfect<em>.

The others, however, didn't have any elaborate plans, so when Sam came up with the plan to go for frozen yogurt with the whole group, none of them were totally against it. They had the vouchers, after all, and it would be a nice contrast with what they'd done the previous week.

"I'm not coming," Rachel immediately said, looking around the group. "As much as I appreciate the efforts to get this group to bond more, I am a vegan – frozen yogurt is not on my list of approved food. Besides – I'm pretty sure I have a date tomorrow. You know who – "

"Don't know, don't care," Santana interrupted, rolling her eyes. "You can give us your voucher if you're not using it anyway."

Rachel looked slightly offended. Still, she didn't seem to be able to find fault with that argument. "Fine. That seems fair." With that, she handed Mercedes said voucher and sat back down in her chair.

"You can still come, right?" Finn asked, a little uncertainly, but Rachel shook her head.

"No, I can't," she said for what seemed to be the fiftieth time. "I have a _date_, remember?"

Lauren pretended to gag at Rachel's behaviour, and Quinn had narrowed her eyes long before.

"Fortunately," Santana muttered.

Before Rachel (or anyone else) could say anything to that, the bell rang, and all of them quickly dispersed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day, everyone gathered at shop that Figgins had managed to get the vouchers from – only Mercedes was running a bit late. When she arrived, in the end, they quickly noticed that she hadn't come alone.

" – and do you know what that does to my complexion, Mercedes?" Even if they wouldn't have recognised the voice, only Kurt could be worrying about his complexion when he was offered a treat.

"Just enjoy the night out, Kurt," Mercedes told him right before they stopped in front of the group. Finn just eyed the two of them strangely.

"You didn't even tell me you were coming!" he told Kurt accusingly.

Kurt just cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't know. Mercedes showed up and practically _dragged_ me along after you'd already left."

"You could use a night out with friends to get your mind off of things," Mercedes explained. "Besides," she told the group, "Rachel's not using her voucher, and she kind of owes Kurt, so this is perfect, right?"

"Why does Rachel owe Kurt?" Quinn asked, glancing between the two of them. "What did she do now?"

"Don't even bother," Mercedes said, waving her hand. "It took me a lot of time before he would even tell me." Kurt's face, by now, had clouded over.

"Let's go in," Tina said hurriedly, before anyone else could question Kurt further, and so they did.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the end, Kurt did end up getting some frozen yogurt, but while he seemed a little happier, he still looked upset for some reason. He tried to cover it up, chatting enthusiastically with all his friends, but he couldn't hide his misery completely.

"This is much more fun with you than with Rachel," Mercedes told him when they were all sitting. "Good thing she's a vegan."

Kurt nodded absently. "Though I wonder if she would've given you her voucher if she knew you were taking me."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Rachel may be obnoxious, but she's not stupid enough to think I wouldn't bring you along."

Kurt gave her a disbelieving look. "You wouldn't say that if I told you exactly what she told me this afternoon." When Mercedes' face darkened, he quickly added, "So I probably won't tell you. Not here, anyway."

"Rachel said she had a date tonight anyway, didn't she?" Tina asked after a few seconds, interrupting the silent conversation Kurt and Mercedes were having.

"It was all she could talk about," Mike agreed.

"It was going to be _great_," Artie added, not appearing to believe it himself.

To their surprise, Kurt snorted. "I'm fairly sure Rachel doesn't have a date tonight." He sounded almost smug.

"How do you know?" Puck asked, though acting as if he couldn't care less about the answer.

"Her potential date turned out to not be as interested in her as she might've hoped," Mercedes replied when Kurt didn't say anything.

"She's probably writing a song about it now," Kurt added with a slight frown. "Why is she writing songs anyway? If she's trying to get an album out before graduation, I may have to strangle her."

"She wants to do original songs for Regionals," Santana responded with a snort. "Yeah, like _that's_ ever going to happen."

"Are we allowed to write original songs for Regionals?" Kurt asked, surprised. "Not that the Warblers would ever do that, mind you."

"I guess if Rachel is so adamant on writing original songs, it's probably allowed," Tina replied.

"So," Santana started, smirking. "Why was Berry's date suddenly so turned off? Did he realise she's too much of a prude? That she talks too much? That – "

"He realised that he was, in fact, really gay," Kurt responded, rolling his eyes. "I don't understand how he could think otherwise because of _Rachel Berry_."

For a moment, everyone stared at him. "You're not talking about Blaine, are you?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"Sadly, yes," Kurt replied. "After that drunk kiss last week, he was almost certain that he might be bi."

"After one drunk kiss?" Tina asked disbelievingly.

"Scratch that," Puck said, "after a _drunk_ kiss? Even I know everything's different when you're drunk."

Kurt shrugged. "Unfortunately, Blaine was not aware of that. He honestly thought that he liked Rachel."

"Ouch," Tina muttered, looking at Kurt sadly. Kurt sighed in response. Though he didn't exactly want his friends' pity, he was glad he'd told them – at the moment, he wasn't liking Rachel all that much. If his friends wanted to share in the sentiment, they were more than welcome.

"Couldn't you just lay one on him when he said that?" Santana asked, smirking devilishly again.

Kurt pulled a face. "He doesn't like me like that. I don't want to ruin our friendship." Then, he frowned. "Then again, this whole gay/bi matter might have already done that anyway."

"I don't get it," Brittany spoke up, looking confused. "Why is it bad to be bi?"

"It's bad if it makes you think you like Rachel Berry," Santana explained, and Brittany nodded in understanding. "And you're ridiculous," she told Kurt. "I may be a bitch, but even _I_ can see the way that guy looks at you. You just lay one on him, and he's all yours."

"My thoughts exactly," Mercedes said, grinning.

Kurt looked scandalised, but Santana wasn't quite done yet. "Besides, if he put it like that, he practically asked for it, if you ask me."

"Asked for what?" Brittany asked, and Santana turned towards her to explain.

"He's really gay again now, though?" Puck asked briskly. Something told Kurt that if he answered with a negative, Puck would arrive at Dalton on Monday before he did, and the Warblers might have to look for another soloist for Regionals.

So he nodded – both because it was true and because he didn't really want Puck to hurt Blaine. "Yeah, he is. Well, he said he was. After Rachel kissed him while both were sober, that was the first thing that came out of his mouth."

Quinn laughed in delight, and Santana, who had heard the last part, almost choked on her frozen yogurt. "Serves her right," she muttered.

"So…," Finn started, still looking a bit lost, "Rachel likes Blaine now?"

"I'm fairly sure she just liked the idea of potentially getting a new boyfriend," Kurt told him. "Or – how did she put it again? Someone who might give her vaguely Eurasian looking children in the future."

"Didn't she tell us like last week that she was going to be an independent and strong woman for a while?" Mercedes asked, shaking her head. That was true. Then again, Kurt figured that he, too, had to learn to become less dependent on a potential love interest. He might like to think that he was doing a better job at this than Rachel, but there was always room for improvement. And who knew, maybe someday, everything would be alright again between him and Blaine.

Soon after, they dropped the subject of Blaine and Rachel, and Kurt found himself actually enjoying himself. It was good to get his mind off of subjects like that. Whatever higher being there may be, though, seemed to have it out for Kurt. All of a sudden, his phone signalled that he'd gotten a new message, and _while_ he was getting to that, two other messages came in.

He sure was popular tonight.

He half expected at least one to be from Blaine, but instead, it appeared that the Warblers' council members had decided this to be a good time to overwhelm Kurt with messages. They were all pretty similar, asking what he'd done to Blaine and hadn't they made up yet now that Blaine was sure about being gay again?

News certainly spread fast at Dalton.

Fact was, Kurt hadn't done anything to Blaine. After Rachel had left as well, leaving Kurt standing there awkwardly half in line, he had opted to leave as well. After what he'd witnessed before that, he needed some alone time; some time to think. And so, he'd assumed, would Blaine.

Reading between the lines of the texts he just got made him wonder if Blaine agreed with those ideas. He quickly texted them back, telling them that he had no idea what they were talking about, he had done absolutely nothing (though maybe that was what they were inquiring about), and he would see them Monday at practice, if not sooner (during lunch that day, most likely).

Glancing up again, he noticed at least half of his friends staring at him. Raising an eyebrow at them in question, Mercedes asked, "Was that Blaine? That wasn't him, right? If – "

Kurt swiftly shook his head. "That wasn't Blaine. Just some… other Warblers."

With that, the subject was dropped again, and Kurt was filled in about the latest happenings at McKinley – those stories included, of course, the Ke$ha song they'd sung, and how that had led to them all being here, but also all the alcohol they'd consumed that week (apparently, Rachel hadn't been the only one who'd kept drinking after the Saturday before), and how coach Sylvester had now become Aural Intensity's coach – her newest attempt at bringing down New Directions, it seemed.

Even so, all that news, however funny it was, was also a bit worrying. Kurt decided not to mention all that, though. He was just happy to spend some time with his friends while none of them were completely inebriated.

The fun wasn't going to last, of course. Not half an hour later – the frozen yogurt was all gone by this time, but no one felt like leaving yet – someone entered the shop. As customers had been entering and leaving the entire night, nobody looked up.

Oh, if only they had.

"Oh, hey, guys! So you _are_ still here! I wasn't sure, but I decided to come anyway – "

Rachel was cut off by Quinn. "So how'd your _date_ go, Berry? We didn't expect you to show up."

"If we'd known, we would've left already," Santana muttered darkly.

Rachel grabbed a random chair and sat down in between Sam and Finn, who were, luckily, at the other end of the table from Kurt. "It was magical. First, we went out for dinner, and then – "

"Wait a second," Santana interrupted her. "Cut the crap, Berry - are you seriously trying to convince us that your date was _not_ a complete disaster, even though we all know there was no date to begin with?"

Rachel huffed. "Fine," she admitted. "There was no date. Obviously, my talent was too much for him to handle."

"Or he was gay," Mercedes retorted.

Rachel's face fell, but she quickly recovered, smiling brightly. "Yes, that might've been a contributing factor as well. I feel privileged to having been on a date with a guy who turned out to be gay in the end – "

"Correction, he was gay all this time until you came along and managed to somehow convince him he was not," Quinn told her.

"Yes, but…," Rachel spluttered. "I helped him – "

"Oh yes, and what a great help you were," Quinn bit back. Kurt wondered where her sudden motivation to defend him at all costs came from, but not for too long. He definitely didn't mind this Quinn.

As Rachel spoke up again, he sighed. "I can't listen to this anymore," he announced, standing up. Only now did Rachel realise that he was there and had, in fact, been there all the time – even before she'd arrived. She started talking directly to him now, but he tuned her out in favour of saying his goodbyes to everyone else. Mercedes offered to drive him home, but then Finn said that he'd just leave as well and Kurt could come with him. Which was even easier.

When they left, Kurt heard Mercedes (backed up by the other girls, it seemed) chew out Rachel even further for going after Blaine while knowing how Kurt felt about him. He could've known this would happen the second he was gone (and if Rachel hadn't shown up here, she would've gotten hell for it the next day at school), but at this moment, he couldn't be bothered in the least. Perhaps this was also the first step in redefining his friendship with Rachel.

Finn, who Kurt suspected had just left because fights between girls tended to freak him out a little, was silent during the entire ride home. Not that Kurt minded much. Apart from a couple of incidents, he had had a pretty good night, seeing all his friends again in a different setting. They should definitely do this again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sooooo... :) Let me know what you thought of this, please leave a review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Originally, this wasn't going to be continued... but now it is a two-shot (so the title doesn't completely make sense anymore; and I changed the characters slightly). I'm not all too sure about this, though. You can say I was a bit uninspired to write the last part :P But, hopefully you'll like it anyway :) Just to make sure - I'm not planning on writing another chapter for this. I've tried before to write make-up scenes between Kurt and Blaine after this entire thing, but it just feels awkward. So just imagine it the way you want it to be :)

* * *

><p>Kurt was very suspicious when Finn was gone from the house all Saturday – he'd said he was at Puck's, to have some or other video games marathon with the other Glee guys, but something about the way he'd said it made Kurt doubt the truth of this claim. He didn't have much time to think about it, though – even before noon, Mercedes was standing on his doorstep, clearly wanting to spend the day with him. She didn't want to go anywhere, though; she just wanted to stay in and talk and watch movies. She had also take his cell phone, telling him off for not paying attention to what she was saying or what was going on at the screen.<p>

In the next couple of hours, five other New Directions girls showed up at his house – he was glad Rachel didn't appear to be coming – and all of a sudden, the living room was very crowded. Luckily, he enjoyed spending time with the girls.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder if something was going on.

o-o-o-o-o

The next day was, if possible, even odder. When he'd asked the girls what they were doing on Sunday, they'd all made various excuses as to why they weren't going to be around. The previous day's video games marathon, in the meantime, had, apparently, been moved to the Hummel-Hudson household, which left Kurt in a house with the guys from his old Glee club. He knew that he and Finn should probably make the most of it now that their parents were gone for a weekend, but he didn't know why he should hang around the house all day, as the boys were adamant that he didn't leave the house.

Also, Mercedes had, knowingly or unknowingly, forgotten to return his cell phone to him the day before, so he couldn't even text or call anyone.

It was all very strange.

o-o-o-o-o

If possible, Blaine's weekend was even stranger than Kurt's. He'd expected two days of peace and quiet, lots of opportunities to do his homework, and even more opportunities to figure out how to get Kurt to talk to him again.

Apparently, that was too much to ask for.

Shortly before noon on Saturday – Blaine was in the library at that moment – a slightly frazzled David came speed walking towards his table, Wes close behind him.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked them, frowning a bit. It was unusual to see the two council members so out of it.

The two took the seats opposite Blaine and exchanged glances. "We just ran into one of the security guards," David told him. "Apparently, there are some guys outside who want to talk to you."

Blaine's frown deepened. "Some guys who want to talk to me? Why's that?"

The other two boys shrugged. "No idea," Wes replied. "The guard didn't mention that."

A slight shudder ran across Blaine's spine and he thought briefly about the possibility of his former tormentors being here now. But that wasn't likely, was it? They'd chased him out, they'd gotten what they wanted – there was no need to follow him here. But – what other group of guys would be here for him on a Saturday morning?

"Are you okay?" David asked worriedly. Blaine nodded worriedly, and David continued, "Should we go downstairs with you? To make sure you're alright."

Blaine sent him a tight smile. He usually didn't want to appear weak, or in need of help, or vulnerable. In fact, the only person at Dalton who'd ever seen him like that, if only just a little, was Kurt, but Kurt wasn't here, was never here during weekends, would not be back until two days later, and was currently not even speaking with Blaine.

"Sure," he responded in the end. "Thanks, guys."

He gathered his stuff, placed it all carefully in his bag, and got up. Stiffly, he walked in between Wes and David as they made their way downstairs. After exchanging a few words with the guard, it was decided that the boys were allowed in for now – but if they gave Blaine any kind of trouble, they would be thrown out immediately.

The doors weren't even halfway open when a loud voice said, "Finally!" Unconsciously, Blaine took a few steps back.

The group of boys that entered were, fortunately, not Blaine's former classmates and bullies. He didn't know if he should be relieved or not, as he had no idea how to feel about the presence of the five New Directions guys here at Dalton.

"Uh, hi," he greeted them nervously, taking another step back.

Soon, it became clear that the boys were not here to chitchat. Mike crossed his arms over his chest threateningly, while Puck balled his hands into fists. Finn and Sam took a few steps forward, towering over Blaine like the giants they were. Artie just glared at him – for now.

"I'm sorry," Wes spoke up, sounding confused, "but who are you, why are you here, and why are you all eyeing Blaine like you want to kill him?"

Well, that was a comforting thought.

"We're not going to kill him," Mike replied quickly.

"God knows what Kurt would do to us if we did," Finn muttered.

"Wait, you're Kurt's friends?" David asked, alarmed.

"That we are," Puck replied, looking like he was sizing up Wes and David. Blaine figured that they were not the people Puck would be afraid of – the presence of the security guard, however, would hopefully be enough to stop Puck from doing anything. Blaine felt somewhat safer.

"And I'm his stepbrother," Finn added in a serious tone.

"We don't like other people messing with our boy," Puck said, not taking his eyes off of Blaine now.

"A lot of good that has done him," Wes retorted. "You obviously let people mess with him or he wouldn't be at Dalton, now would he?"

Blaine didn't know why Wes was doing this – he, for one, didn't feel like riling up these guys even more than he apparently already had. He couldn't help but agree a little, though.

"We stood up to Karofsky for him, so we're going to stand up to you as well," Artie told him in a serious tone. Blaine was actually surprised to hear this – he'd thought no one noticed the bullying – but he couldn't help but notice that Finn looked a little uneasy when Artie said this.

"When did that happen?" Blaine cursed himself for not thinking that one through – when exactly had he lost his filter?

"About a week before he transferred," Mike responded.

"Which is far too late if you ask me." Apparently, David had a death wish too. "If you really were his friends, you should've done something much earlier."

Finn shuffled uncomfortably. "Kurt doesn't exactly _tell_ us what's going on in his life," he muttered.

"Because you didn't pay him an awful lot of attention," Wes told him. "At some point, you must've made him feel so alone that he'd rather tell a complete stranger about what was going on than his friends and teammates at the time."

"What could Blaine have possibly done that's worse than that?" David wondered out loud, and Blaine barely suppressed a groan. He'd been more than happy while he hadn't been the subject of the conversation. The boys all exchanged looks, and Blaine didn't completely trust that.

"I think he knows perfectly well what he's done," Puck said after a pause. "And it was a shitty thing to do." Blaine did know indeed. Kurt had told him, after all, right after Blaine had agreed to go out with Rachel. He looked up to Blaine; he didn't want him to run back into the closet. Blaine had been hoping they could talk about it after he'd confirmed that he was, in fact, really gay, but Kurt had left the coffee shop while he'd been using the restroom.

"I know," he confirmed. "But no one gave me the opportunity to make up with him and talk about the matter."

"You'd better do that soon," Finn warned, and the other boys nodded.

"Or we may decide to beat you up anyway," Puck continued, and Artie wheeled his chair a little closer to Blaine.

"I'll break your toes and you won't be able to do any weird dances on stage anymore," he warned. Or jump on the furniture, Blaine added mentally.

"I'll… keep it in mind?" he replied. He knew that these guys were just looking out for Kurt, and he was glad they did – because there was no way Blaine could do that all by himself; not while he needed someone to look after _him_ too sometimes – but he wished that they could be a little less intimidating when they did so. And to think, they probably didn't even know exactly what had been said during their fight.

"You'd better," Puck scoffed, cracking his knuckles one last time.

After some more threats and some more grumbling, the boys left, talking about some or other new video game that had just come out. Wes and David looked at Blaine questioningly, but he didn't feel like explaining the whole situation to them. Of course, they knew that he and Kurt were fighting – every Warbler had noticed that when they hadn't sat down next to one another during the first meeting after the fight – but neither boy had bothered to tell anyone at Dalton why the fight had occurred and what had caused it.

o-o-o-o-o

When the next day, the guard himself came to get Blaine, he feared the worst. This feeling was only intensified when he was told that there was a group of girls waiting for him now. It didn't take him long to figure out who these girls would be.

For some reason, the security people didn't appear to think girls were much of a threat, as they retreated into their office – leaving Blaine to face the wrath (he couldn't think of another reason why the girls would be at Dalton) of Kurt's female friends all by himself.

He briefly considered running back to his room, locking his door and staying there all day, but if he did that, Kurt would definitely hear about that. Then Kurt would know for sure that Blaine didn't really follow his own advice, and he'd be even more disappointed in him. Blaine couldn't have that; he valued their friendship far too much for that.

Taking a deep breath (and possibly sending up a quick prayer), Blaine braced himself for the onslaught as he opened the front doors. The six girls standing outside took one look at him before marching in. Blaine suddenly appreciated the boys' method a bit more – at least they hadn't intruded his personal space.

The girls didn't seem to be as organised as the boys, which surprised him. They just screamed and shouted at him as if their lives depended on it, but Blaine couldn't quite make out what exactly they were telling him. He strongly suspected that it must generally be the same thing as what the boys had also told him. The girls, however, punctuated everything they said by punching his arm or whatever body part they could reach. Blaine would be black and blue if he survived this day.

After many insults and threats from the girls, Blaine was, once more, left standing in the main hall of his school, wondering when exactly his life had become this weird.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So... what do you think? Let me know, please leave a review! :)


End file.
